Heros
Summary Heros comes from the year 6360 AD. The Earth became uninhabitable after the Third Galactic War, 2 thousand years ago. Heros is a young man who attended the galaxy's finest college where Symbology (Tech Magic) was taught until the Kandorans invaded the planet and he had to flee but not before fighting his way out with other students, desperate to escape the planet. After escaping, the planet was destroyed and Heros could see the explosion from far away. He then crash landed on a planet full of human-wolf beast people. They appeared mostly human but had ears and tails of wolves, and could transform into large wolves. After many other encounters with new allies, he eventually gathered enough strength to take on the Kadorans leader Kandor (their leaders are named after the planet itself). Kandor was experimenting with controlling the Black Hole that sat in the center of the Milky Way, and ended up becoming an Ethereal Being of untold power. Heros and his friends did not falter however and used their abilities to the fullest and after a very tiring fight, Heros sacrificed himself to take down Kandor. He and Kandor both were sucked into the Black Hole after a plea to his friends to leave. But Heros was not dead. The Gods had seen his valor and granted him access to the plane of Gods, making him the last God, the God of Space. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least''' 9-C''' | 8-C | High 6-A | 3-C Name: Heros Origin: Galaxy Star Zeta Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Can boost his stats with the Suit, Can create shields, Can seal auras/energy attacks from the opponent, Can strip away enemy's buffs, Can heal, Pulse Blasts, Can conjure Fire, Ice, and Earth abilities, Can survive an Orbital drop with his suit. Attack Potency: At Least Street Level '| '''Building Level '| 'Multi-Continent Level '| '''Galaxy Level Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions |''' Hypersonic + | 'Sub-Relativistic '(2% SoL), (13,410,000 mph) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class | Multi-Continent Class | Galactic Durability: Human Level '''| Town Level | Star Level | Galaxy Level''' Stamina: Above Average | Near Limitless | Godly Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Symbology and suit Weaponry Standard Equipment: * Beam Katana - cuts through most forms of armor and material with minimal resistance * Pulse Gauntlet - An impact gauntlet that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Heros can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as a blast capable of exploding a planet and release it back at the original source or any other opponent at double it's strength. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks: ''' '''Key: Base | Symbology | Advanced Space Suit | God of Space Note: Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Star Zeta